Unfaithful
by amber1533
Summary: Chloe is an accomplished Daily Planet journalist, writing under the name of Lois Lane, Lex and Lana happily married, one party, one chance, one last touch. Lex and Chloe find each other irresistible, and act on their inner most thoughts. Chlex...oneshot


Her now long blonde hair looked so lovely on her. Her beautiful blue eyes lit up when she saw him. He had tried to not a make a scene. He knew she was with him, and he was with her. But sometimes just seeing old friends is nice. And that's all they were, old friends.

"Lex? Whoa, you look so handsome." Chloe Sullivan slowly let go of Clark's hand. She gave him a reassuring look, and walked over to Lex. Even though Clark and Lex's relationship ended many years ago, mostly because of Lana, Chloe still kept things open with the famous billionaire.

"Hey, Chloe, you too, I really like your hair." He smiled gently touching her soft curls. She looked up into his eyes, smiling the whole time. She stood on her tip toes to pull him into a hug.

"It's been awhile, how are you and Mrs. Luthor? I bet she is ecstatic, with you re-opening the Talon and all. I made a little article about it in the Daily Planet. I don't know if you read that much, but I thought it was very special." She smiled her normal full length smile. He adored that smile for years.

"Yes, she is. Since she lost the baby, I mentioned that in the e-mail right." Chloe nodded.

"Well since then she has been dying to get out of the house. And I figured the Talon would be a very special place for her to work." He smile and looked over to Lana and Clark chatting it up. They looked so comfortable and so awkward at the same time.

"Wow, they talk like they didn't have a lunch get-together just yesterday." Chloe said with a hint of jealously in her tone. She was finally with Clark and suddenly Lana and he decide to spend more and more time together. It hurt her but she was working on it.

"So what brings you and Clark to this ball?" He said referring to the dinner they were invited to. It was mostly for famous and/or otherwise rich people. Clark and Chloe were not on the rich side, especially like Lana and Lex were.

"Oh, well I was invited because of my journalistic qualities and Clark was my "plus-one" also Mrs. Kent was invited so he could escort us both.

"A lady such as you should have a man all to herself." Lex said. He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. But he couldn't very well take them back. Once said that's all that mattered.

"Oh, well, I don't mind sharing, really!" Chloe fumbled a bit over her words, trying to keep her composure. She was used to compliments by many admirers but none from someone that knew her like Lex. Of course Clark always showered her with compliments. But most people knew her as "Lois Lane", her cousin.

"Of course." His smile was devilish, and very unnerving. Chloe was looking for an exit strategy. He took her hand; she felt the heat from him.

"Don't." He commanded. She was weak instantly. A slow song began to play. Clark and Lana engaged in the dance, so Lex took it upon himself to dance with Chloe.

"Lex, don't do this." He pulled her close. He smelled her hair, her skin smelled of Jasmine so soft to the touch. He gently ran his hand up her arm. She trembled ever-so-slightly but enough to excite him. He adored power, and wanted Chloe.

She knew exactly what he was doing. She couldn't lie to herself; she wanted it as much as he did. He smelled so good like spice. His hand slid up her arm. She made herself shake. Trying to make him excited became her number one goal.

"You know what I'm doing, Chloe?"

"I know what your doing, Lex."

Someone who didn't know them would have sworn they were lovers. Chloe looked into his eyes. So much desire, fire, and pain. So much that she hadn't experienced with past lovers.

"You want me. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. They wouldn't know Chloe, they are involved in their own adulterous thoughts." Lex danced closer to the door. She eyed the door and Clark. They could go into a little room that she passed while snooping. It was her job after all to be secretive. It wouldn't take long and if Clark asked where she was she would just say the bathroom, or doing her job.

She took his hand and led him to the room. He quickly took the initiative and pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't in the mood to let him dominate her so she pushed him against the wall. He looked shocked but quickly shook it off.

"Chloe." He could only get out her name before she was ripping off his clothes. She took his shirt off fairly fast. But she took her time with his belt, never once looking down. She kept her glare in his eyes.

_Zippp_

She smiled and kneeled in front of him. He sprung from his constraints, falling right before he luscious lips. She licked her lips, and moved to his head, slowly sucking on the tip, moving her hand at his base. She sucked more and more into her mouth, swirling her tongue over him, tenderly. He moaned in pleasure, and she became rougher. She let her teeth just graze over his manhood. He stood completely erect. She massaged his sac until he was moaning in total ecstasy. She licked up every drop he let out. He smiled and pulled her to her feet.

The room was pretty dark, and barely had enough room for the two of them. But Lex found, by feeling around, a desk or table that protruded from the darkest part of the closet. He bent her over, face-down, and moved his hands up her thighs, expecting to find undergarments of some sort. But he felt none.

"I like to go bare to things like these, I feel more…free." Chloe stated. He smiled he liked the fact that she was bare. He slid his finger between her lips, but did not enter her, she moaned. He was trying to torture her for sure, she thought. He felt every fold of her, and he moved his other hand to her breast. It was still in her backless dress, she had no bra, but the dress made it near impossible to hold her. 

He grunted harshly until he figured out a way to loosen her dress without it looking like she did something later. He squeezed her, twisting her nipple in his fingers. He laid kisses on her back, and entered his finger into her. She jumped, and he added one more.

He moved swiftly in her, his own need recovering quicker than usual. His fingers became soaked by her juices.

"Lex it's time." She mumbled turning her back to an interesting angle, in order to watch him enter into her. He grabbed himself, stepped close and bumped himself against he thighs.

"Tell me you want me." He demanded she smiled at him; she had no intention of saying that.

"Can you find the satisfaction you need in your hand?" She asked, he didn't demand that of her again and pushed his head into her sex. She was tighter than he expected. He assumed that Clark would be…bigger.

"We don't have sex, not yet anyway." Chloe said like she read his thoughts. He kiss her as he wondered how she bent the way she did. She turned back, and laid her face on the table. He began to move rhythmically, keeping his pace steady. She tightened around him, letting him know she was about to cum. He, himself, was about to let loose. They came together, smiling as their juices flowed. He pulled himself from her; her thighs glistened in the light.

They walked back to the party, and Clark warmly greeted her again.

"What were you up to?" Clark asked suspiciously, eyeing Lex. Lana smiled her normal not-so-innocent smile.

"I was investigating; I heard some noises upstairs while we were dancing. Lex came with me." She said it in such a way that Lex felt his pants tighten again…


End file.
